Pink and Blue
by RavenWolf3
Summary: Lana and Lex. Clark and Chloe. They get together, but not in the way you would expect. Clark is confused. (Note: This is written in the same fashion as 'A Favor')


Title: Pink and Blue

Author: RavenWolf

Pairing: Chloe/Lana

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Boys and girls pair off with each other. But it's not what you might think.

Clark had been looking for Lana all day. He'd checked the Talon that morning, then over to Chloe's. He'd even checked Lex's. Though Lex told him that she wasn't there, Clark had gotten a weird vibe from him. Like he knew something that Clark didn't.

Clark didn't like that feeling. But despite suspicions, he gave up, and headed back to the Talon for a cup of coffee before he went home. He didn't have much hope that Lana would be there, and in fact, she wasn't. He asked the waitress if she'd seen her.

The girl's eyes darted furtively toward the supply closet before stammering that Lana had called in sick that day. Clark's eyebrows knotted together as he concentrated. The napkin in front of him suddenly caught fire, and Clark closed his eyes, mortified. Quickly, he patted the fire out with his hands before anyone could notice.

After a few moments, he determined that it was safe and opened his eyes to look at the supply closet. He was about to use his X-Ray vision to check inside, but then realized that after such an accident it would probably be safer just to look.

As he neared the closet, he heard something. It sounded like squeaking. There was also some rustling. He froze when he heard what could only be a human moan of pleasure.

Lex! And Lana! Who else could it be? Why...That bastard! He doubly betrayed Clark by doing this! After all, it could only be Lex and Lana that were in that closet. No wonder Lex had acted like he knew something! How could he do this to Clark? Not only did he know about Clark and Lana, but he also knew about Clark's crush on him. This was terrible.

Clark turned a bright red and didn't even bother looking in the closet. He turned and left with his ears still flaming.

"And he was fucking her in the damn _supply closet_, Chlo!" Chloe was silent on the other end. Clark appreciated it. He'd been ranting to her for almost ten minutes now, and she hadn't said anything at all. The only reason he knew she was on the phone at all was the sounds of agreement she made.

"I mean, the lack of respect is just _appalling_. I can't believe he would do this to me! I can't believe _she_ would do this to me!"

Chloe made a sympathetic sound over the phone.

There was a thump from downstairs. "Clark, get off the phone!" his dad yelled.

"Chloe, I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

Chloe muttered something, and Clark hung up.

The next day, Clark was at the Talon bright and early, searching for Lana. He saw her for a brief second, but before he could catch up with her, she disappeared into the bathroom. A second later, Chloe followed her in.

Clark sagged in relief. Maybe Chloe would tell Lana all the things he was afraid to. Maybe she would tell Lana how hurt he was that she would be sleeping with Lex and not even tell him about it.

He really should have seen it coming, in retrospect. Lana and Lex had been so close recently. They talked so often and spent so much time together, this was really inevitable. Hell, their initials were even the same. That was surely more than just coincidence. Lionel Luthor had married a 'Lillian', so of course Lex would stick to the same pattern. Of course.

He could get them monogrammed hand-towels for their anniversary.

That thought struck true fear into his heart, and he rushed toward the bathroom. Fortunately, it was a co-ed single bathroom, so no one gave him a second glance when he went to open the door. It was locked, as he knew it would be, but he subtly used his super-strength to bash the lock in.

The door swung inward.

Lana had her back against the wall. Her lips were swollen her eyes were closed. She was moaning. Her face was flushed deep red.

Not hard to imagine why, with Chloe's head between her legs.

Lana opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh, sorry Clark! I didn't mean for you to...oh, God Chloe, right there, right...ah, I mean, you weren't supposed to find out like this...ah, ah, OH GOD!"

Clark turned around and closed the door behind him. He said nothing at all. But idly, he wondered where Lex could be found at this hour, and if his office building had such a convenient bathroom as this.


End file.
